Always There For You ((Mitchercup))
by BrickercupMasterX3
Summary: It's centered around Buttercup and her feelings after the Butter-crush incident. I've done a BoomerxButtercup one before, but Mitch is her best friend. And I just thought it would fit. It includes a lot of fluff, please enjoy and leave a review.


**Hey guys!~ I'm back here again. ^^**

**Unfortunately I have some bad news, but good news too, I suppose... **

**First off, "High School Bullies" won't get any new chapters, because I don't quite like how the story is going so far...**

**However, look on the bright side... I'll re-do the story in a more likeable manner. :D **

**Anyways, please enjoy my somewhat cute MitchxButtercup story... :3 I hope you like it**

The toughest fighter sighed...  
She couldn't believe she fell for that act... And from Ace of all people...  
She's ignored all the signs, the ones her sisters caught...  
And they almost got hurt because of her...

_It's all my fault... I should've listened to them and maybe...  
Maybe then... I wouldn't have been so vulnerable to him..._

Truth was... She liked Ace...  
It may have only started as a small crush... but she still felt something...

_How dumb was I? To actually believe he felt something too...  
He was only using me to get to my sisters... Then to destroy me afterwards..._

The girl was still reminiscing over that, that she didn't notice her best friend wasn't too far behind...  
He could tell she felt troubled, because she was so reserved.

She was his best friend... They shared everything with each other...  
Well... until now, anyway...

-

He tapped her shoulder lightly, much to her dismay, causing her to flinch suddenly...  
The girl turned around, only to find herself face to face with her best friend.

"M-Mitch..." she said quietly, trying to hide sadness in her voice, "wha-?"  
"Stop that!" he demanded of her, "you **can't** fool me that easily BC... I know you too well for that."  
She sighed, "I know..."  
"What's troubling you?," he asked without hesitation.  
She stood up to leave, "It's nothing, really..."  
He grabbed her hand with a strong grip, one even she couldn't break free from, "You're not going anywhere, until I get my answer..."  
"Why does it even matter to you anyways?" she yelled, still trying to break free from his grip, "Now let go!"  
"I THINK IT'S RATHER OBVIOUS WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" he yelled in response, "I'M JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU! YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO ME NOR HAVE YOU BEEN ACTING LIKE YOUR USUAL SELF!"  
"So what?" she dismissed his reasoning, "It's not like my life has to revolve around you..."  
"That's not what I'm saying, BC... And you know that very well."  
"Do I really?" she asked stubbornly, "You can't care that much anywa-"  
"Shut up and listen to me for once!," he demanded, "I **DO** **care**! You're **NOT** only a random girl in my life... And I hope you can understand that..."  
"What are you try-" he hushed her quickly.  
"I'm not done yet, BC." he said softly, "I've always sort of... found myself attracted to you... and whenever you feel sad... It pains me... You're my best friend and therefore, I don't want anything to happen to you... You're the only person whose ever let me in... And whenever I can, I'd like to help you through your own problems..."

The green puff blushed...  
Did she hear right?

_I've always sort of... found myself attracted to you... _

Those words kept playing over and over on her mind...

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so blind to you, Mitch..._

She cried softly and hugged him tight, "Thanks... Mitch..."  
"BC..." he hugged her back, "You know I'll always be here..."  
She smiled softly, then stood on her tip toes allowing herself to reach out for his face, "I know."  
The boy blushed slightly, finally understanding what she was going for.  
The distance between their lips came to a close as both leaned in.  
With the girl wrapping her arms around his neck and the boy wrapping his arms around her waist.

The two could honestly care less if anyone was watching...  
They were too caught up in each other to even care...


End file.
